


The Reciprocation

by missingnowrites



Series: Who Made These Promises [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (because everyone has issues), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotions, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: This is the black-out scene in Chapter 6 of The Replacement. It's filthy. Reader discretion is adviced.
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr.
Series: Who Made These Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say it's pure smut, but they ended up talking feelings so *throws up hands*
> 
> (You don't necessarily have to read the other one first, but the emotional talks might make more sense if you have. TL;DR Ray is Ryan's ex and Trevor is dating Ryan. Shit went down.)

They were kissing in the bedroom, having made it as far as the foot of the bed but not onto it. A trail of clothes led from the closed door to where they were standing, Ryan in nothing but his boxers and Trevor barefoot with track pants. Their hands wandered over freed skin, catching on nipples and caressing muscles as they tried devouring each other’s face.

Trevor slipped one hand into Ryan’s boxers, slick with lube as he let the empty packet flutter to the floor with his other.

“Just get to it,” Ryan growled, hips bucking up. His hands flitted up and down Trevor’s side, before settling on his hips and trying to pull him closer.

“Oh no,” Trevor drawled, teasing a finger around the rim. “Not until you’re good and ready for me, babe.”

“I’ve been ready since we started,” Ryan grumbled, tilting his head to nip at Trevor’s throat. He sucked the skin between his teeth before letting go, mouthing almost apologetically over the bite.

“All in good time.” With that, Trevor slipped his finger in up to the second knuckle. Ryan tensed, rocking on his toes and clenching around the intrusion, then forcing himself to relax. It wasn’t the best angle, but Trevor twisted his finger in a circle before forming a hook and pulling it back out, nail scraping along the sensitive patch of skin. Ryan panted against his neck, breathing coming in faster as Trevor plunged back in.

“Fuck,” Ryan gasped, burying his face against Trevor’s shoulder. “I think I’m more than re-”

A knock on the door interrupted him, and they both stilled, Ryan lifting his head to lock eyes with Trevor.

“You expecting someone?” Trevor quipped, finger already slipping out. Ryan furrowed his brow, starting to shake his head, before pausing.

“Ray?” he guessed, glancing towards the door and lowering his voice. “He’s the only one with a key.”

Trevor hummed in acknowledgement, wiping his finger clean with a tissue.

“Get comfortable, then.” He nodded to the bed and smirked, eyes lingering appreciatively on Ryan’s chest and abs. Ryan thought about protesting, but, well. Might be a good test to see how Ray reacted.

* * *

Ray let his eyes wander down Trevor’s fit form, before slowly travelling up to meet his eyes. They should probably talk about this first, a voice that sounded rather like Trevor piped up in the back of his mind. At the very least of what they expected of him, if this was a one time deal or something else, but… Ray’s never been one for words when actions spoke louder.

_You’re more than welcome to stay here_ echoed through his mind, taking on new meaning in light of this.

“I owe you one,” Ray murmured, walking up to Trevor slowly and staring up at him. He’d always liked his men tall, dark and handsome, and Trevor hit all those categories. Ray had come to apologize, not just to Ryan, but to Trevor, too, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

He sank to his knees, watching as Trevor’s pupils widened with lust, and smirked.

Ray put his hands on Trevor’s stomach, fingers caressing over the muscle definition with appreciation. He fanned his fingers out, letting them glide down to Trevor’s hips, where he hooked them in the track pants he was wearing. Ray lifted his gaze and met Trevor’s eyes, before tugging his pants down, hands coming to rest in his lap as Trevor stepped out of his pants, closer to Ray. He wasn’t wearing anything else, leaving his cock free to strain up.

Ray followed the curve with his eyes and wet his lips, leaning in to mouth along the length. Trevor sucked in a sharp breath, hand landing on Ray’s shoulder and fingers clamping tight. Ray hummed in encouragement, burying his nose in the hair at the base. He glanced up from under his lashes, grin spreading over his face at Trevor’s punched out expression, jaw hanging open.

Ray ducked down, licking a stripe up the underside with the flat of his tongue. At the head he paused, lingering a moment before dragging the tip of his tongue around it in a circle. Trevor’s fingers clenched on his shoulder, his cock twitching up under his ministrations. Ray drew back his tongue and closed his lips around the head, suckling gently.

“Fuck,” Trevor gasped, and a chuckle sounded from the bed, followed by a heavy _thud_. Ray tuned the noise out, focussing at the task before him.

He pulled back, lips unsealing from the cockhead with an audible _plop_. Ray tongued at the slit, licking up the salty pearl of precum. He glanced up from under his lashes, his grin turning mischievous as he leaned in and blew cold air on his dick. Trevor cursed under his breath, free hand twitching to Ray’s face. His fingers brushed over Ray’s cheek, and Ray turned his head to capture them in his mouth. Trevor’s breathing hitched as Ray sucked on his fingers, cheeks hollowing. Then wet sounds filled the air as Ray lavished attention on them with his tongue.

Trevor withdrew his hand slowly, strings of saliva hanging suspended between Ray’s shiny lips and Trevor’s slick fingers.

“God, you’re a sight,” Trevor groaned. He hesitated before reaching out and wiping some of the spit off on Ray’s cheek. Ray closed his eyes, revelling in the humiliation. A whine escaped his throat and his pants grew tighter. Trevor paused, taking him in, and Ray opened his eyes to meet his intent gaze. There was a question in Trevor’s eyes, Ray thought hazily. He tilted his head, and Trevor trailed his wet fingers slowly, deliberately down his throat.

Ray shuddered, holding still. Trevor mustered him for another moment before nodding. He squeezed Ray’s shoulder and muttered, voice rough and husky, “Back to it, pretty boy.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, settling back on his haunches, hands coming up to wrap around Trevor’s thighs. He took a moment to appreciate the corded muscles before he leaned in, fingers curling around the back. Ray nuzzled Trevor’s stomach, kissing down along his happy trail until he reached the base, Trevor’s cock pressed against his cheek. A glance up and Ray turned his head, kissing up the shaft while holding Trevor’s burning gaze. Once he reached the top, he lingered for two, three rapid heartbeats, then dropped his gaze and whirled his tongue around the head as if it was a lollipop.

Then he started sucking in earnest, lips sealed around the tip, bobbing his head up and down until Trevor’s cock hit the back of his throat. He choked a little, backing off and breathing heavily through his nose before diving back in with single-minded determination.

A hand settled in his hair, and Ray glanced up to see Ryan had joined them. With one arm wrapped around Trevor’s waist, the other reached around him to bury fingers in Ray’s hair. Trevor’s free hand held on to Ryan’s forearm, and he leaned back to rest his weight on Ryan.

Ray unsealed his lips and licked around the head with the broad side of his tongue, ducking in to kiss and lick at the shaft. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling taut, and Ray gasped, jaw dropping open and eyes falling to half-mast. Ryan mustered him for a long second, then he guided him back onto Trevor’s cock and- yeah, yeah, that was good, Ray thought fuzzily. Ryan knew what Ray was capable of, how much he could take, and he knew what Trevor liked.

He followed Ryan’s lead, mouthing at the root and then up the shaft before taking the head in, swallowing as much of Trevor’s cock as fit into his mouth. The head bumped against the back of his throat with every shallow thrust as Trevor lost his iron self-control, unable to keep still any longer. Ray gasped and shuddered, swallowing around the cock threatening to choke him as Ryan held him in place.

Trevor cursed, curling towards Ray, his grip on his shoulder a vice, offsetting the hot pinpricks of pain from having his hair pulled, an anchor in the storm.

“I’m gonna- Fuck,” Trevor rasped, part warning, and Ray closed his eyes, sucking harder, redoubling his efforts. Ryan’s fingers loosened, allowing him to back off, his other hand slipping down to wrap around the base. Ray focussed his attentions on the tip, tonguing and licking and mouthing at the head, while Ryan pumped the shaft. Trevor’s cock twitched on his tongue, one last warning, and Ray closed his lips around the head just in time for Trevor to shoot in his mouth.

He sputtered and gasped, trying to swallow down as much as he could, but cum still spilled over his lips, dribbling down the corner of his mouth. One more twitch, and something hot splashed across Ray’s cheek.

Panting, Ray opened his eyes, blinking away tears he hadn’t even noticed until that moment. Above him, Trevor’s back arched forward, head thrown back, laid on Ryan’s shoulder, jaw slack. Ryan in turn was still lazily pumping Trevor for several beats, but his hot gaze was fixed on Ray. Ray’s toes curled under that look, heavy with intent and pure lust. When Trevor winced, Ryan let go of his cock, his other hand dropping from Ray’s hair. Ray felt the loss keenly, stomach dropping out, only to stop short as a finger traced over his cheek. Ryan scooped up the rapidly cooling cum, then offered his finger to Ray, eyes holding his steadily.

Ray opened his mouth, lips red and swollen and shiny with spit, and Ryan pushed the gathered cum in. Ray closed his lips gently around Ryan’s finger, tongue swirling around it to clean the cum off, sucking and swallowing. Ryan swore under his breath, pulling his finger free, and within the next heartbeat he dropped to his knees in front of Ray. Cupping his cheeks, Ryan pulled him into a bruising kiss. Sharp teeth scraped over his swollen lip, and Ray moaned, noise muffled against Ryan’s mouth. A hot tongue rubbed against his own, and Ray matched Ryan’s rhythm, hard and fast and so turned on he could cum in his pants with just the lightest touch.

Ryan’s tongue slid from his mouth, licking at his lips and the corners, before slipping back in. Ray could taste Trevor’s cum on his tongue, and with a jolt of arousal he realized Ryan was cleaning him up and sharing what was left. The thought made Ray groan, eyes falling shut. He went slack under Ryan’s lips, letting him plunder his mouth to his heart’s content.

It felt like forever before Ryan finished up by kissing from the corner of his mouth along his cheek, tongue peeking out and licking up the last traces of cum on his face. Ray dropped his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder, breathing in his familiar musky scent. With one hand, Ryan carded fingers through Ray’s slightly damp hair, the other wandering up and down his back.

“Alright?” Ryan asked, voice a quiet murmur.

“Not if somebody doesn’t get me off soon,” Ray mumbled, lips brushing over Ryan’s collarbone. Behind Ryan, Trevor huffed a laugh.

“I think that can be arranged,” he rasped, his voice rough and Ray felt a thrill of pride at his part in destroying it like that. Not that he was under any delusion his own voice was doing better. He turned his head, resting his chin on Ryan’s shoulder and pressing their cheeks together to glance up at Trevor from under heavy lids.

Trevor looked properly ruined. His hair was mussed, his cheeks flushed and pupils so wide his eyes seemed solid black. A light sheen of sweat covered his chest, darkening what hair he had. He was propped against the dresser, likely the only thing keeping him up. And yet he was still looming over Ray, tall and dark and imposing, bedroom eyes watching him with pure, lustful intent.

“Fuck me,” Ray blurted out before his brain could catch up with him. He cursed himself silently, because for one, he’d just gotten Trevor off, there was no way he’d be ready for quite a bit, and for two, he’d already pressed his luck enough by offering to blow him-

Ryan chuckled in his ear, his hand slipping down to squeeze his butt. “Gladly,” he replied, voice low and husky, sending a shiver down Ray’s spine. He shot a quick, worried glance at Trevor, who smirked back at him, clearly amused, and then Ryan was dragging him up onto his feet without letting go of ass. On instinct, Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

“Yeah?” he breathed out in question, a thousand thoughts racing through his head. Like how he’d just asked his ex-boyfriend’s new boyfriend to fuck him, after just sucking him off in front of said ex. Or how he clearly must have misheard Ryan, that there was no way they’d have sex, not in front of Trevor who had to object to his boyfriend sleeping with his ex--

Except Trevor was watching them, gaze a mixture of hungry and satisfied, and then all thoughts fled Ray’s head as Ryan bent down to kiss him.

Ryan’s lips were reassuringly familiar, hot and wet and sliding into place over his own with practiced ease. Ray remembered this dance, opened his mouth just before Ryan’s tongue slipped in, lost himself to the memory of their rhythm. He’d missed this, the closeness, the contact, the intimacy.

A thigh was shoved between his knees, and Ray gasped into Ryan’s mouth. His hips bucked up, rubbing his restrained cock against Ryan’s leg. His hands wandered up his stomach, over hard planes of muscle, tracing familiar scars. His finger caught on a nipple, and Ray scratched one nail across it. Ryan moaned and bit his lip in retaliation, his own hands settling on Ray’s belt.

“You’re wearing too much,” Ryan growled, slipping the belt from the loops.

Another set of hands slipped under his hoodie, dragging it up and over Ray’s head, forcing him to break off the kisses. Ray blinked his eyes open, craning his neck as hoodie and undershirt fell to the floor. Trevor pressed closer, stepping up to his back and wrapping arms around his waist, holding him up while Ryan dropped to his knees, taking Ray’s pants with him. Lips on his neck distracted Ray from the tantalizing image of Ryan kneeling in front of him, gaze smoldering, and he dropped his head back on Trevor’s shoulder, hands rising to cover Trevor’s as they wandered up his chest.

Teeth grazed over his shoulder, fingers teased along his ribs. Hot breath shuddered over his neck, a wet tongue licking behind his ear. Then Ryan pressed along his front, pushed him up against Trevor, lips settling over the pulsepoint of his throat. Ray groaned, stuck between them, hips bucking up. Ryan chuckled against his throat, licking a path up to meet Trevor’s mouth. They kissed over Ray’s shoulder, pressing closer, Ryan’s hands on Ray’s hips while Trevor’s slipped further down to first cup his ass, then grip his thighs. Ray grabbed onto Ryan’s shoulders, mouthing along his jaw and down his throat, feeling his adam’s apple bob as Ryan swallowed.

“Bed,” Trevor ordered, breathless and yet commanding, and the fingers under Ray’s thighs dug in. Ray took his cue, jumping up to wrap his legs around Ryan’s hips. Ryan grunted, and there was a moment of stumbling before they caught their balance, Ryan’s hands cupping his ass and Trevor holding him up by the thighs, Ray’s own arms encircling Ryan’s shoulders.

Then Trevor let go, taking a slow step back, and Ray met Ryan’s eyes, blue almost entirely taken over by the dark of the blown wide pupils.

“Hey there,” Ryan rumbled, their noses brushing as he tightened his grip.

“Hi,” Ray drawled, his mouth ticking up into a smirk. “Long time no see.”

Ryan huffed, and behind him he could hear Trevor laughing, high and amused. But before he could say anything else, Ryan was moving, and Ray snapped his mouth shut to cling to him. Ryan took three quick steps, then bent forward, and vertigo hit Ray before he felt soft cotton brush against his skin. Long fingers danced up his spine, and Ray tore his gaze away from Ryan, twisting around to see Trevor settled against the headboard. Long fingers crooked into a beckoning gesture, smirk twisting Trevor’s mouth into something dark and alluring.

Ray felt himself echo the expression, arching his back as he crawled up and settled between Trevor’s legs, keeping his head low and nosing along the inside of a thigh, following the line of his abs. Trevor’s hands cupped his head before he reached the chest, tugging him up impatiently and slotting their mouths together.

A rustle of clothes, followed by the crinkle of plastic distracted Ray, but Trevor kept his head turned towards him in a firm, gentle grip.

“I can give you two some privacy,” Trevor offered, and a jolt of panic shot through Ray’s chest, stealing his breath. He opened his mouth, with no words on his tongue, and Trevor nodded, pulling back.

“_No_,” he blurted out, snatching Trevor’s retreating hand. Swallowed, and nuzzled Trevor’s palm as he tried to make sense of the feelings roiling in his gut, to put words to the fear of Trevor leaving, of things returning to the way they were. Just him and Ryan, broken and unable to heal, hurting each other by holding too fast, drowning in a downward spiral with no escape. And now, Trevor, who fixed Ryan, and made them fix their relationship, who made the words _work_ when they could never find the right ones before. This nebulous feeling of how Ray and Ryan never worked out, but with Trevor, they _might_. One last chance, and Ray so scared to mess up.

Finally he gave up trying to put his emotional turmoil into words, settling on a quiet, “Stay. Please.”

A pause, and Ray glanced up to meet Trevor’s startled gaze. Another beat, two, and then- “If that’s what you want.”

“Yeah.” Ray swallowed, pushing the feelings down. Not now. “It is.”

Trevor’s hand reached up, fingers brushing gently over Ray’s cheek, before tracing along the frame of his glasses. “May I?”

Ray nodded, eyes fluttering close as Trevor pulled his glasses of, slow and careful. He handed them over to Ryan, who came up behind Ray, one hand settling on Ray’s hip as he twisted to deposit them on the nightstand. Trevor’s hand returned to cup Ray’s cheek, Ryan lying down behind him, pressed up against his back. His lips brushed over Ray’s neck, up to his ear, hot breath shivering over his sensitive skin.

“How do you want to do this?” Ryan asked, voice low and husky. His hands wandered up Ray’s flanks, dipping down to circle around his nipples before coming to a flat rest on his stomach.

“I, uh, I can-” Ray cleared his throat, raising his hand and making a scissoring motion, blush climbing hot and embarrassed up his cheeks. Ryan caught his hand, pulling it back down and behind him, kissing the back of it. Ray tried to follow it with his gaze, but Trevor pulled his face back around, grip light but insistent.

“I’d love to,” he said, catching Ray’s eyes and thumb brushing over Ray’s cheekbone. At the same time, a hot tongue swiped between his pointer and middle finger, before both were enclosed by wet lips. Ray’s breathing hitched as Ryan sucked, cheeks hollowing out and the noise obscene and close to Ray’s ear.

“Love to what?” Ray asked distractedly, trying to bring his attention back to Trevor.

“To open you up,” Trevor answered simply, and Ray froze under his intent gaze. His hand slipped off Ray’s face, fingers dancing down his throat, over his Adam’s apple. They paused to slide along Ray’s collarbone, then circled down and around his nipples where he could still feel the ghost of Ryan’s touch. All the while, Trevor never broke eye contact. “You’d open up for me so pretty, wouldn’t you?”

Trevor’s other hand traced over his lower lip, Ray dropping his mouth open instinctively. Trevor chuckled, and a surprise pinch of his nipple made Ray gasp, arching forward. Trevor’s thumb pressed his lip down and Ray opened wider.

“Yes, that’s a good boy. And you want to be a good boy, don’t you?” Trevor murmured, thumb sliding into Ray’s mouth, who closed his lips around the tip and suckled on it. Ryan let go of Ray’s hand, pressing one last kiss to the inside of his palm. Ray felt the warmth of him leave, heard the shuffling of sheets and the sound of a drawer, but he tuned it out, focus narrowing on Trevor and Trevor’s words.

“You like being told what to do, don’t you? Like just taking it, I bet.” Trevor’s hand slipped to wrap gently around Ray’s throat, thumb on his pulse point. Ray swallowed. Something sailed past Ray, Trevor’s other hand darting up to catch it mid-air. “I want you in my lap. Can you do that, sweetheart?”

Trevor laid back against the pillows, and Ray followed, as if drawn in by a magnet. His hand on the back of Ray’s neck was like an anchor, holding him in place, pulling him in for a kiss. Then it was gone, but Trevor’s lips remained on his, firm and sure. The crinkle of plastic, followed by the sound of a cap being popped off, and Ray sat back, watching as Trevor squirted lube onto his palm.

“Fuck.” Ray licked his lips, catching Trevor’s eyes. “You really gonna do this? Open me up for your boyfriend- my ex- to fuck?”

“That’s the plan, babe.” Trevor smeared two fingers through the pool of lube glistening in his palm. “You still good?”

“I… yeah.” Ray leaned forward, spreading his legs where he straddled Trevor. Buried his face against Trevor’s neck, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. “Go for it,” he breathed, air escaping him with a hiss when cold lube dribbled onto his lower back.

Trevor took his time to trace lubricated fingers down Ray’s spine, his other hand wandering up Ray’s thigh before settling on his ass. He pulled the cheek aside, finger leaving a trail of wetness behind as he circled Ray’s hole. Ray’s breathing hitched as he felt one finger push inside, his rim muscles clenching despite his anticipation.

“Been a while for you, hasn’t it?” Trevor asked conversationally, hooking his finger before pulling back out slowly. Ray hummed, closing his lips around the bit of skin he was busy licking and sucking it between his teeth. Trevor rewarded him by pushing back in, swirling his finger in circles. “You’re gonna be so good for Ryan. Fucking tight around my finger already. Clench for me, baby.”

Ray didn’t even have to think about it, clenching around Trevor’s finger before Trevor could finish his sentence. Trevor hummed in approval, pulling out and adding a second finger. The stretch was a little painful, now, but Ray forced himself to relax, focussing on peppering Trevor’s chest with kisses.

“That’s good, sweetheart,” Trevor murmured, his fingers accelerating, jamming into Ray faster. And then he hooked them just at the right angle to press on his prostate, dragging his blunt nails over that one spot, and Ray lost his train of thoughts, nearly collapsing on top of Trevor. “There you are. So good for me.”

Ryan made an interested noise, and Ray blinked the stars from his eyes, lifting his head from Trevor’s chest to crane his head, catching the look of intense lust on Ryan’s face. He sat to Ray’s right, cock curving up towards his stomach, palm glistening with lube, but not yet touching himself. His cheeks were flushed, eyes dark from blown pupils.

“Condom?” Ryan inquired, his lubed hand hovering inches above his straining erection. Ray blinked, tearing his gaze from the sight to catch Ryan’s eyes.

“I’m clean,” he blurted, flushing. “I, uh, got tested. Back before I left the... the clinic.” Ray shrugged, dropping his gaze. “Mandatory.”

Trevor slowed down on his assault, tips of his fingers circling around Ray’s prostate without quite hitting it. He exchanged a look with Ryan and hummed, never stopping his movement inside of Ray.

“I’m good with it if you are,” Trevor said, and that was all that Ryan seemed to need. He wrapped his hand around his cock, distributing the lube in two, three firm strokes. Ray watched, licking his lips. He kinda wanted to get his mouth on Ryan’s cock, too, now, but he could be patient.

“I’m ready,” he croaked, voice breaking to his own surprise. He cleared his throat, shifting to sit up. Trevor pulled his fingers from his hole with a wet pop, the sound as obscene as the wet noises from where Ryan was touching himself. “I… how do you…?”

Then Ryan was reaching out for him with his free hand, settling on his hip, and Trevor was pushing him over to lay on his side, their legs tangled. Trevor’s hand on his ass dropped lower, lifting his thigh to rest on Trevor’s hip. A warm, familiar weight settled behind him, and Ray craned his head to meet Ryan’s lips in the kiss he knew was coming.

Ray gasped into the kiss as he felt Ryan breach him, the head of his cock slipping in easy after Trevor’s careful preparation. His hand reached out, landing on Trevor’s shoulder and sliding down to his chest, feeling Trevor’s heart thump hard and fast in excitement under his palm. At the same time he felt Trevor rub soothing circles into his thigh with his thumb, felt Ryan’s hand trail up his side to wrap around his waist. The fingers of the other were digging into his hip, pulling him flush against Ryan’s back as he settled inside Ray with one long, steady slide.

Then Ryan pulled back out, until only the tip remained, before sinking back in.

“Gorgeous,” Trevor rumbled, and Ray felt the vibrations through Trevor’s chest under his palm. He closed his eyes and gasped, head falling back. Ryan’s lips brushed over his ear as he chuckled, his thrusts slow and steady. Ray arched his back, gyrating his hips to meet Ryan. The slow drag along his prostate was tantalizing.

“Fuck.” Ray jerked as Trevor pinched his nipple, before leaning in to close his lips around the other one. The hot swipe of tongue followed by the sharp sting of teeth were a stark contrast to Ryan’s regular rhythm.

“That’s what we’re doing,” Ryan drawled, teeth grazing along the tendon of Ray’s neck. Ray snorted, the sound turning into a punched out breath as Trevor’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock, just holding still as Ryan rocked into him, pushing him through the ring of Trevor’s fingers.

“Smartass,” Ray muttered, blinking sweat from his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder to meet Ryan’s half-lidded stare. “Don’t hold back on my account. I-”

“You like it rough,” Ryan interrupted, ramming into him hard enough to make a clapping sound as flesh met flesh. “I remember.”

Ray huffed, dropping his head forward onto Trevor’s shoulder, eyes peeking through sweaty bangs as he grinned up at Ryan. “Do your worst.”

Ryan laughed, voice hoarse and husky, and bent forward, his chest pressed against Ray’s back. Propped up on one arm, the other one wrapped around Ray’s waist, dragging him back to meet Ryan’s harsher thrusts, driving him into Trevor’s loose grip. Ray closed his eyes, mouth dropping open as he panted for air, back pressed to Ryan’s chest and his own chest pressed up against Trevor’s, sandwiched between two gorgeous men.

A wet dream come true.

Ray wondered what they’d look like, from an outsider’s perspective. If this were a porno, maybe filmed from above. If he were watching this through his sniper from across the street, watching two tall, dark men bracketing his much smaller form. His cock twitched at the thought, and he groaned as Trevor’s thumb flicked over the head. The only sounds filling the room were their laboured breathing, the wet slide of Ryan’s cock as he drilled into him, the loud slapping of flesh meeting flesh.

A stutter in the rhythm, a loss of finesse, and he knew Ryan was close when he started chasing after his climax, thrusts wild and uncoordinated. Trevor leaned over his shoulder, a murmur of words falling from his lips before Ryan silenced him with a desperate kiss, and Ray buried between them. A toy to be used for Ryan’s pleasure, just a hole to fuck in to.

The thought coiled like hot liquid low in his stomach, arousal leaving Ray flushed and wanton.

The tension built between them, the drag of fingers over his cock. Between the emotional turmoil of the last week and everything they’d already done that evening, Ray was clinging to the last bit of control he had. He clenched around Ryan as he pulled out, as if reluctant to relinquish his grip, and Ryan cursed, plunging back in to cum in three long pulses, rolling his hips against Ray’s.

Ray, for his part, barely held on long enough for Ryan to cum first before spilling over Trevor’s fingers and stomach with choked cry.

He floated in the post-coital high, luxuriating in the feeling of skin on skin, the lips on his face, his neck. He could feel a hand splayed over his stomach, each fingertip a pinpoint of warmth, keeping the clouds from floating away with him. Low voices exchanged words he didn’t track, the tone gentle and familiar enough to not break through the haze. Then lips lingered on his forehead as the body under his cheek moved, limbs disentangling from Ray’s, and Ray frowned.

A shushing noise at his ear made him settle back down, disgruntled, and Ray cracked an eye open to watch the blurry shape of Trevor step away from the bed and vanish from sight.

“Ry’n?” he murmured, and arms tightened around his waist.

“I’m here,” Ryan replied hoarsely, pressing a kiss to Ray’s shoulder. Ray blinked, then tried to turn in Ryan’s arms. It wasn’t easy, between Ryan’s strong grip and Ray’s limbs feeling too lethargic to move. After a moment, Ryan seemed to catch on, helping him roll over so they were face to face.

“Missed you,” Ray blurted out, and then wanted to hide his face. They weren’t dating anymore, for fuck’s sake. Just because they fucked- Ryan’s hands slid up his back, fingers rubbing soothing circles just under his shoulder blades. Ray closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing into the touch. “You always know how to turn me to mush,” he complained.

“Do I?” Ryan asked, and he didn’t sound smug, like Ray expected. He opened his eyes and met Ryan’s stare, took in the uncertain cast of his mouth, the tight lines around his eyes. “I know how to wind you up, and I don’t know how to stop before-”

_Before I hurt you_.

“Yeah.” Ray swallowed. “Me too.”

A lot of their arguments ended in sex, to the point where it seemed like a required part of foreplay. Ray couldn’t remember the last time they just fucked because they wanted, not as a way to release the pent up tension. It was… nice. Different, but nice.

Maybe different was good. The way they were hadn’t worked, after all.

The mattress dipped behind him, and Ray glanced up to see Trevor come back into focus, watching them with an inscrutable expression. When he caught Ray looking, he smiled.

“Hey there. Back with us?”

Ray blushed, ducking his head and turning to hide his face under Ryan’s chin. He hadn’t meant to doze off, or whatever. He didn’t think it was all that long, but if Trevor was teasing… Ryan chuckled, but pulled away. Something warm and wet landed on Ray’s hip, and he flinched in surprise. A towel.

“Relax. We’ve got you,” Ryan said, brushing Ray’s sweaty fringe back.

“It’s okay, sugar, I don’t mind,” Trevor added, slowly wiping the lube and sweat and cum off Ray’s skin. “Hell, Ryan’s fucked my brains out before, too.”

Ray grimaced, lifting his leg to accommodate Trevor. “I should probably just shower. I’m gross.”

“Hmm, nope!” Trevor declared cheerfully, tossing the towel after finishing wiping him down. He offered Ryan a second one, his arms wrapping around Ray as Ryan let him go. “You’re staying right here where I can snuggle with you.”

“You’re ridiculous, dear,” Ryan snorted, and Trevor stuck his tongue out at him.

“Just know what I want.”

Ray’s heart beat a quick staccato as he glanced over his shoulder at Trevor, arching a brow and asking with forced nonchalance, “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“Well, Ray-bae, I don’t know about you, but when I have two very hot guys in my bed, hot and willing, even, well. There’s only so many outcomes I can see. Do you?”

“I don’t think I can get it up again for at least another half hour,” Ray replied dryly, and Ryan barked a laugh.

“He’s got you there, dear.”

Trevor pouted up at Ryan, hooking his chin over Ray’s shoulder. His breath was ticking Ray’s ear, and he must surely hear the drumming of Ray’s heartbeat from that close.

“That’s where the cuddling comes in, babe.” Trevor held out a hand and pulled Ryan back down to them, half on top of Ray. “It’s all according to my masterplan, I assure you.”

Ray settled in, heart still beating fast. They would need to talk about this, but… for now, he had nowhere else to be.


End file.
